


Heat

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Nico, first heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Nico has his first heat, but Will is there to help. alpha/omega/beta dynamics





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know that much about the alpha/omega/bets stuff so if you see anything wrong just comment and I'll try to fix it.

Nico had locked himself in Hades cabin again, but for good reason this time. Nico was having his first heat. He did not like it. He longed for an Alpha’s knot. Not just any Alpha’s knot though, Will Solace’s knot. 

Nico couldn’t just walk up to Will and ask that though. Could he? Maybe? He wanted to so bad, but it was the whole ya know, asking for it thing.

Just as Nico felt more slick slip out as knock sounded at Nico’s door.

“Nico, it’s Will.”

“Come in,” Nico called back, slumping a bit when his voice cracked.

The door opened and Will was revealed. “Everything okay- woah,” Will stopped mid-sentence. “Nico did you start your first heat?”

Of cource Will would be able to smell it, Nico thought, he’s an omega.

Nico whimpered a bit. Will came closer, “Nico, baby. You okay?”

“Will I need you,” Nico said. “I need you so bad.”

Nico hated being so needy and submissive, but it came with the cycle.

Will sat next to Nico and wrapped him in his arms. Will buried his nose in Nico’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Just tell me what you need, Neeks.” Will said.

“You,” Nico said softly.

“Okay then,” Will said.

Will pulled back and kissed Nico, letting his alpha take over.

☀

Nico lay in Will’s arms, exhausted for the night. Will kissed the top of Nico’s head while brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. Nico nuzzled further into Will’s bare chest.

Soon Nico was asleep and snoring quietly. 

Will thought about his and Nico’s future. Nico was bound to be pregnant after what had just taken place. 

Will could already see a little girl running in the backyard or a boy tying a cape around his neck, pretending to be a superhero. The more he thought the bigger his imaginary family got. 

Nico stirred in Will arms but didn’t wake. Will would marry his omega. He would repeat that night’s activities until he physically couldn’t anymore.

The two would live happily ever after. Will would make sure of it.


End file.
